At the beginning
by Bennu McLeod
Summary: Back from the very beginning, how it all came to be. The story of the lives of people on Drovers Run.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time posting here. I love McLeod s Daughters and I wanted to write about the beginning and all those years previous Tess s arrival. So here it is...Hope you all will like it. So by all means feel free to leave your comment.**

**This is my version of how thing started out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of McLeod s Daughters characters they all belong to Channel Nine. Any similarity of any fictionalized character, incident or name to the name, character or history of a person living or dead is entirely coincidental. Ownership of this fan fiction story is mine.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Meg s arrival**

A young woman got out of a bus. She thought This seems like a nice place and after all those traveling and performing with her sister Celia this felt like a place she could settle in. She started walking and saw a Gungellan Hotel. Good! I can check in and after I get some rest I will start looking for a job she said to herself. An old couple greeted her inside the hotel. Hello! My name is Meg Rivers and I've been wondering is there any vacancy? she asked. For such a lovely lady I think we should find something, won t we Mary? You know what Daniel I have just a perfect room for Meg. she turned around towards Meg and said to her: Come on dear, I will show you and I think you ll like it. This old couple seemed like the nicest people in the world. They told her that they had this place running for years. And Meg could really feel that they did put a lot of effort and love in it because it had such warmth that she didn't felt in all other hotels she stayed in while touring around the country. She was tired of traveling, performing and basically being in a different town every couple of days. And this was definitely a place where she could spend rest of her life. Come on in! What do you think? Lovely or what? said Mary. As Meg entered in a room she saw a tightly made bed, a closet and a little table with a vase on with beautiful roses in it. You are lucky because this little room has it own bathroom Meg heard Daniels voice coming from the hallway. I will take it if you think I should said Meg to Mary with a smile on her face. Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way! laughed Mary. Breakfast is at 9 and launch is served at 3. As for diner, everyone has to figure that out for themselves explained Daniel adding Our cook works only till half past 4, but the fridge is always full of something Daniel sad as him and Mary left the room.

Meg woke up early this morning. She felt so relaxed after such a good night sleep. She hadn't been so full of energy in a long time. She decided to go for a walk before the breakfast. And while she stepped outside the Hotel she saw that everybody was in a hurry. She thought to herself: This must be what country life is like! As she was walking and looking around she bumped into this lovely girl. I am so sorry! Please let me help you Meg picked up one of the bags that fell on the ground and then Meg noticed that she was pregnant. So sorry! said Meg again. Don t worry, it happens! No harm done, really. Said lovely girl to Meg and went into the car where this handsome man was waiting for her. She must be my age, and she seems nice. thought Meg to herself. Maybe we ll meat again. It would be nice to have someone here I can become a friend with and I could talk to! Whit that thought Meg went back to the Hotel; it was just time for breakfast. And there she is our new member! Miss Meg Rivers everybody. Please let s give her big welcome! said Mary and as she turned around towards Meg she said to her: We are like a family here! Meg was then introduced to Willard, traveling salesman, Nancy a district nurse, Mr. Robert Hobbeson, elderly man who was a judge for a town and his wife Victoria, and to Edwina who worked in the Hotel as a cook. After the breakfast Meg offered to help with the dishes. No need, I can do it said Edwina. Well, I don t have anything to do, this way I will said Meg. As the two of them washed the dishes they chatted. And Meg asked her does she knows anybody who is in need of a hand as Meg needed the job. As a matter of fact I do know someone! Edwina replied and continued See there is this young couple, she is about to have a baby in a few months and she needs someone to help her and to be around. Her husband, see, he works a lot; they have one of the biggest properties around here! It is called Drovers Run. I think you ll like her! She is about your age. I think I saw them this morning! Does she have beautiful long dark brown hair and crystal bright eyes? asked Meg. Yes she does! Edwina said and continued that s Prue and her husband s name is Jack, Jack McLeod. I will call her and say that you are interested for a job. OK? OK! Thank you so much. I really appreciate it replied Meg. No worries, I will put a good word for you. Shall I say that you will be on Drovers Run tomorrow afternoon? said Edwina. Certainly. added Meg.

After they finished Meg went outside for a walk and she though I love it here already . Meg heard someone calling her name, and as she turned around she saw Edwina waving at her. And Meg walked right towards her. What is it, is there something wrong? asked Meg Edwina with concern. No, nothing I just talk to Prue and she will be here tomorrow morning and she said you can meet her in town. She has to go to see the doctor. stated Edwina. Hope everything is all right with her and the baby Meg said. Everything is good only her monthly check up that s all. said Edwina and continued: She will be waiting for you in front of the groceries store at 10 . Thank you again very much Edwina. said Meg kindly.

That evening Meg went to bed little early. She was thinking about tomorrow. Hope everything goes well she said to herself. With that on her mind she fell asleep. When Meg got up it was already 8, 45. She came down took a cup of coffee and sat to the table. She greeted everybody. Meg was a great cook but what Edwina prepared was delightful. Edwina you must share with me your secret when it comes to the cooking, this is really great . Meg said. Sure will do! Edwina smiled.

Can you tell me the way toward the groceries store Mr. Daniel asked Meg. I will not! Young lady! But if you ll stop calling me Mr. then I don t see any problem why I wouldn t! laughed Daniel. Come on I will drive you there I need to get some supplies too! he smiled to Meg and she smiled back.

Meg waited in front of the groceries store for Prue to come. As she came little early she sat on the bench that was near. Two little boys caught her attention as they played across the street. While she was looking at them she didn't saw Prue approaching. We didn't get the chance to be properly introduced the other day! sad Prue affirming to the day that two of them bumped onto each other. And Meg replied with a smile No, we didn't. Hi I m Meg. Nice to meet you Meg, my name is Prudence but everyone calls me Prue. Come on, I m thirsty, let s go and have a drink. A glass of cold lemonade would be so refreshing said Prue and continued. There is this little place where they serve coolest lemonade and sweetest hot chocolate! said Prue laughing. Now I don t know what to choose! Both are tempting. Meg laughed as well. How would you feel working on a big property? asked Prue than added Don t get me wrong, you, of course, wouldn't work on all of it. Just homestead. I think I could manage and I hope you will be pleased with my work. said Meg. You can come to see Drovers with us. My husband will come to pick me up at 11 o clock and we can have a lunch there! Prue said. I would like to come, but You must come; come on you ll see how beautiful Drovers is! All right then I ll just have to tell Edwina that I will go with you so that everybody in Hotel wouldn't wait for me. Meg explained. No problem! When Jack arrives I ll tell him to drive us to the Hotel so you ll let Edwina know about our plans for today! While waiting for Jack, Prue and Meg chatted about everything. Jack arrived shortly after. Then Prue introduced him to Meg and told that she will be the one who will be helping her. She also said that she convinced Meg to come to see the land and to have lunch together. And she said to Jack to make a little stop to the Hotel so Meg can tell Edwina that she will be at the Drovers.

The tree of them took a little tour on a homestead and around the property while Prue explained Meg everything about Drovers and what goes where.

Landscape was breathtaking. The sun was high on the horizon and all of the Drovers Run was washed with sunlight. Some of the paddocks seemed like they were fields of gold. You could swear that the trees were leaning just so they could protect the house. Everything felt so peaceful. And somewhere in the distance you could hear the cattle and the sound of a horses gallop. I like it here, it is so beautiful said Meg. And Prue replied on that: It maybe quiet now and lovely but wait in a couple of hours when the cow and the sheep starts arriving! But no worries our workers who are taking care of the cattle handling that very well. Come on I wanna take you to see my precious! Prue took Meg to the horse barn and then she showed her this beautiful mare. She is my pride and joy; it calms me down when I ride her, I so love horses. She is so cuddling and sweet. I can t wait to go back up and have the wind runs through my hair said Prue with the warm smile on her face. The lunch was over and they went outside and sat on the veranda. I ll leave you two ladies now, I have to go to check East paddock said Jack and excused himself. It was around 6 when Jack and his team of workers returned. The sheep dogs were running around the cattle making sure that they are headed towards the sheds. The cows and the sheep were making their characteristic sounds. See what I m talking about asked Prue It s not too bad I could get used to it replied Meg. Sure you could when I got used to anyone can too! said Prue. Than it is settled you work for me now! acclaimed Prue happily. After they had dinner Jack drove Meg back to the Hotel. They agreed that she will still live in the Hotel and she will come on Drovers every morning and leave in the evening for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Prue s giving birth to Claire

Jack went early that morning. He had to go to the meting with Farmers Council. He promised Prue that he will try to come back as soon as they finish. Prue was feeling happy because she knew that she could be giving birth to her child any day now. She and Jack prepared child s room with so much love. Everything was in order; little white crib that Jack made was set next to the window, from where you could see east paddock. There was dresser with baby clothes in it. When Prue found out that she was pregnant she painted one picture with two horses running. She placed the picture on the wall besides the desk where she will change the baby. Jack covered the walls with wallpapers that had little rose patterns on it. When Meg came it was around 7, 30 and she was preparing breakfast for hired hand. They were shearing sheep. A lot of work has to be done today. And Prue was making a quilt for her baby when she heard Meg it the kitchen. Come on tell me what are we making so I can help you! said Prue enthusiastically. I will not and you will not too said Meg and smiled. Come again, what? asked Prue. Meg said while trying to sound serious but she just couldn t: I will NOT TELL you what I am making and YOU WILL NOT HELP me. You will take some rest? Understood? With that they both laughed. And while laughing Prue said: Oops! I think I m having a contraction! and she gave Meg that look. Are you sure? said Meg. Yes. It s now that time. I hope Jack comes back soon. Prue answered now a bit seriously. Don t worry he will said Meg and continued: You go to your room and I will call the doctor Meg dilled the doctor s office and she heard Nancy answering. Here is Dr. Matthews assistant how can I help you? Hello Nancy, its Meg Rivers I am calling from Drovers Run Prue is having contractions. Can doctor Matthews come? asked Meg. OK. How far are the contractions? Are they getting stronger? Did her water break? Nancy asked Meg. No it didn t. The contractions are not too close, every 20 minutes or so! She said she was feeling sharp pain but not very strong All right then. I will inform doctor and we will be there in about 45 minutes. OK? You go tell Prue to breathe properly, everything will be just fine. We ll be there. Doctor and Nancy came in and doctor Matthews said: You ll be just fine Prue. Now as I said to you, you ll gonna have to push only when I say. Agree? I wont argue with you doctor Prue said. Jack was coming back from the meeting and while approaching the house he saw the Dr. Matthews car. He rushed from his car to the house where he found Meg in the hallway bringing some towels to the bedroom. You came right in time! The doctor is with her. said Meg. How is she? he asked with worry in his voice. Everything is going according the situation said Meg and added: She will be all right. She then entered in the bedroom. In a few minutes Jack could hear a baby s cry. He was overwhelmed with joy. He felt like the happiest man in the world. Meg came out and told him that he can now come in and see his wife and little beautiful wonder, his daughter. He came in walking very quietly and he saw Prue holding little girl with so much love and tenderness. Thank you for this wonderful gift said Jack and gently kissed Prue. The mother and a baby are well. said the doctor And mother will have to take some time to rest. I will come back in a couple of days to check up on you two. That day Jack was sneaking into the room almost every five minutes just to take a look at his two most valuable people in the world, his wife and baby girl. Meg stayed on Drovers to be there if Prue needed her help with something. Nancy came again in the morning to see how everything is going and to give a new mum some advice. Don t you worry everything will come naturally. And if you have some questions you can always ask me. Nancy told Prue. Thank you so much. said Prue. Have you thought of a name for her Nancy asked. I am considering naming her Clara and Jack s persistent it should be Claire because it is my middle name! Hers will be Louise, after my mother. Again, Claire sounds nice. Claire Louise McLeod! It shall be Claire then! said Prue with smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meg's helping at 'Drovers

It was the months after little Claire was born. Jack was busy with a farm and after he had finished with the duties of being a property owner he always had the time to play with his daughter.

"You are wonderful father." said Meg who was now taking care of the household.

"She is my life!" said Jack while holding his daughter. Claire giggled at him because he was making all kind of faces. "Who is daddy's little precious? Who makes daddy happy? Who? Is this little girl right here" he said while he was tickling her tummy. And Claire was looking him right in the eyes and sounded "ey".

"Did you hear that? She said I! I asked her: Who is daddy's little precious? And she said I!" he said to Prue who was sitting in the rocking chair.

"Come on Jack, she is too young to start speaking." said Prue.

"You can say all you want she said I to me!" Jack was convinced.

Meg said: "No use arguing, he heard what he heard" and she looked at Prue smiling.

"It is now time for her to go for a nap" said Prue. "I'll help you." Jack replied.

Prue had the time for painting while Claire was sleeping. She was lying peacefully in her crib. She was very quiet child.

Meg was about to go to the kitchen to make lunch and then she turned to Prue and asked her: "Prue, I was thinking to plant some vegetables and make little veggie garden and I was wondering could I do it around the house? There is nothing there so it would be perfect. It is close to the house, there is a door next to the kitchen.

"I don't see why not! What'd you have in mind?" replied Prue. "Some carrot, cabbage, tomatoes, bell peppers, maybe eggplants..." explained Meg.

"You go ask Jack, but I think he won't mind either." she said to Meg.

Meg was outside, around the house. She was showing Jack where she would like to plant her veggie garden. She needed to see will he agree to let her plant there.

"That is great idea, Meg! I will help you to dig and loosen up this soil, so it would be easier for you to plant." he said while checking how hard was the ground he stood on.

"Thank you, Jack!" Meg said.

"Don't mention it." he replied.

Meg was pleased with how well her veggie garden was growing. The time sure went by really fast as little Claire was now walking and even running around by herself. She was always happy, there was this smile that didn't seem to leave her face.

Claire turned three when Jack made her little wooden pony and she named him "Run".

"I wanna ride, mum" Claire sad and looked at her mum. Prue seated her on the back of a wooden toy and held her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Claire then took a string that was placed around the "pony's neck" in her hands and said: "I'm gonna ride like the wind mum, you'll see! I'm gonna be number one!"

"Sure you will, you'll have a lot's of prizes. You will be the best!" said Prue and kissed her gently on the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Prue's new pregnancy and death.

The day was beautiful, the birds were singing and the sun washed down the paddocks of Drovers Run. Prue was horse riding Shadow, her favorite horse while Claire was in the kitchen with Meg.

Meg was making Claire's breakfast. "Claire what would you like, beside corn bread?" Meg asked her. "I would like cheese with corn bread, please!" Claire said. At that moment Prue entered and while she greeted Meg, Claire run towards her and then she gave her daughter a big hug and a kiss. "What are we having for breakfast this morning Claire?" asked Prue. "Don't tell me it is corn bread again" she continued. "Mummy but we will have some cheese with it! You know that is daddy's favorite!" she wanted to please her father. "But we don't have to eat it everyday Claire" Prue said to her daughter. "There is no arguing with her, she will have her ways" said Meg and laughed.

Jack came in, he said hello and asked what is for breakfast. "Don't worry dear it is your favorite! Claire's orders." Prue said and both she and Meg laughed.

After they finished the breakfast Claire went outside and she asked Prue if she could ride her horse but Prue told her that she was too little to ride him and when she saw how said Claire was she said "You could give him some carrot for treats because he has been very well at his lessons today. Wouldn't that be great?" Claire's eyes lightened from joy. She always loved to watch her mother training the horses. And she would be in her father's arms while he stood next to the fence. And now she is going to give her mother's horse some treats. She was so happy like she was given the most valuable gift.

Meg picked up some carrots from her veggie garden and she washed them and than gave them to Claire. And then she ran towards Jack who was unloading some supplies for the shearing sheds from the truck and said: "Daddy, come with mummy and me to see what I am going to do!"

"What is she up to now?" asked Jack in wonder. "You'll see!" smiled Prue to her husband.

They entered the stables and Claire got her hands up towards her father because she wanted to be picked up in his arms. Jack gently picked her and then she shows him the carrots and says. "Shadow is been a good horse and mum said that I can give him some carrots. He likes carrots, see?" and then she opens her palm and puts it out towards the Shadow's mouth. And then the horse opened widely his mouth and picked up the treats from the little hand that Claire was stretching so she could come closer to the horse. Prue stood there and watched her daughter in her husband's arms and she just melted from love she felt for the two dearest persons in her life. Claire giggled and said to Prue "Shadow tickled and kissed my hand mummy!" Prue smiled to Clare and asked "Was he?" and while she said that she felt dizzy and than she fainted.

Jack put Claire on the ground and kneeled towards Prue and he called her name. He said to Claire to go get Meg. She was still unconscious. And after few seconds she came around. "Ya all right, Prue? You scared me?" said Jack with worried tone of voice. "Am all right, I don't know what came over me. One minute I was watching you two and the next I am on the ground" she said. "I am calling the doctor right now!" said Jack.

The doctor came out of the bedroom and said to Jack: "There is nothing serious she is just simply going to give your little girl a baby brother or a sister. Congratulations Jack you're about to become father once again!"

"Oh, thank you for easing my worries" said Jack with relieve and continued "I felt scared for her, I didn't know what was going on she just fell down."

"The pressure had stabilized and now all she has to do is to take it easy and she mustn't ride horses for a long period of time." said the doctor to Jack and he gave him some medications for Prue.

The time had passed by and Prue was preparing for arrival of her baby. She was considering what name she would give to her baby and she was reading the book of children's names that she got as a present from Meg.

"I have chosen few names for the baby and I wanted to see what you think about them?" said Prue to Jack and continued: "If it is a girl I think that Amy, Emily and Rose are all nice names but I would go with Emily. I like it a lot.

"I like Emily too, and what do you think about Adam for a boy? he said. "Adam is wonderful name. So it is either Adam or Emily! All we have to do now is wait and see." They smiled.

It was in the middle of the night when Prue felt hard pain and she knew that it is time for baby to be born. She woke Jack and asked him to call the doctor because she was having the contractions. Jack run down to the hallway and rang the doctor and asked him to come immediately. And when he come back to the bedroom he saw Prue washed in sweat and she was trying to breathe properly and he than grabbed her hand and told her that the doctor and the nurse are on their way to Drovers. The pain was getting harder every five minutes. Jack was worried and he wouldn't want Prue to see how much he really was so he pretended that everything is going to be fine once doctor comes but she knew that something isn't right.

When the doctor came and he measured Prue's blood pressure and it was very high and it was treating her life. He told Jack that the baby and Prue are in danger and that they have to deliver the baby right now or Prue and even both of them will die.

Delivery was going on for hours and Jack was out of his mind of worry. Every now and then the nurse would come out and say that they are trying the best that they can but baby is positioned in the wrong way and they are having trouble and that it is going to take some time to see if the baby will go back in the right position or the doctor will have to make a section and deliver the baby that way. In a while Jack was called to come in and to see his wife and baby boy. Doctor told him that the baby was out of oxygen for a long time and that they were trying to make him breath on its own. Prue held her little tiny boy that was placed in her arms and the baby stood still. He died in his mother arms. She then fainted and doctor measured her blood pressure again and the readings were now very low. She was loosing her blood fast, her body was weakening and she was getting in and out of consciousness. She called out her husbands name and she said to him: "We will never have enough time for our dreams. Take good care of Claire she is going to need you now more than ever." She looked him and asked: "Did I tell you that I love you today?" with that she smiled and closed her eyes. Her heart had stopped.

NEVER ENOUGH

There was never time enough

I can't breath

It's too hard to think of love

I can't breath, I can't breath

Can't let my words betray

I won't talk, I won't talk

Words will never be the way

I won't talk, won't talk

Many fears, many dreams

Many roads out there

Hide the pain behind the smile

Behind the tears

You burn like fire

Burn like ice

Your heart tears, your heart tears

You be strong and hold it in

But your heart still cares

Many fears and many dreams

Many roads out there

Hide the pain behind the smile

Till there are no more tears

Many fears and many dreams

Many roads out there

Hide the pain behind the smile

Till there are no more tears

There was never time enough

I can't breath

It's too hard to think of love

I can't breath, I can't breath

Many fears and many dreams

Many roads out there

Hide the pain behind the smile

Till there are no more tears

Many fears and many dreams

Many roads out there

Hide the pain behind the smile

Till there are no more tears

There was never time enough...

Lyrics By: Posie Graeme-Evans Music By: Chris Harriott

Vocals By: Rebecca Lavelle

The funeral was held upon the Drovers hills. Prue's coffin was placed in the ground and next to it there was this little white coffin of her baby. And on the tomb stone read "In Loving Memory" Prudence Claire McLeod 1950-1975 "LOVING WIFE & MOTHER", and on the other "In Loving Memory" Adam John McLeod. 1975 IN GOD'S CARE.


End file.
